1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to flexible containers, and, more particularly to an internal brace for use in association with a flexible container which is designed to be articulatable from a collapsed, substantially flat configuration, to a standup filled configuration to facilitate the retention of a desired shape for the container, and to add rigidity to the flexible container.
2. Background Art
Many varieties of flexible containers for flowable materials such as liquids, pastes, granulates, flakes, or powders are known. Flexible containers are advantageous because they can be folded extremely flat in their empty state so as to require very little space. The filling of such flexible containers with the product is generally performed in an automated operation. The flexible container is placed upright with its dispensing opening pointing upwardly to permit a filling nozzle to be inserted thereinto. After the flexible container has been filled, the dispensing opening is closed by welding, sealing, or a closure. Such flexible containers are adaptable for packaging of liquids and dry products and are suitable replacement for other types of packaging such as plastic or glass bottles, cans, and boxes.
While such flexible containers are advantageous, there are nevertheless certain problems which have arisen. For example, it is often desirable to maintain a predetermined shape and to minimize the bulging or distortion of the walls of a flexible container due to the outward force of the flowable material positioned therein. While the heat seals and the shape of the bag substantially constrain the overall shape of the flexible bag, as the wall thicknesses decrease, and as the wall material becomes weaker, the flowable material contained therein can alter or otherwise distort the shape of the container.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to substantially minimize the effects of the flowable material on the distortion of the walls of a flexible container.
It is another object of the invention to facilitate the retention of a flexible container in a desired configuration.
It is yet another object of the invention to facilitate the retention of a flexible container in a desired configuration while substantially facilitating the ingress and egress of flowable material from within the flexible container.
These objects as well as other objects of the present invention will become apparent in light of the present specification, claims, and drawings.